


【瞳耀】新来的狱警是个美人

by yaowanzi7



Category: S.C.I. Mystery (TV), 瞳耀 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, S.C.I. Mystery (TV) - Freeform, 瞳耀
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-19 00:26:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16129784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaowanzi7/pseuds/yaowanzi7
Summary: ♥ 来自 @沈美人今天吐血了吗  点梗♥ OOC or 狗血 怪我♥ 抱歉又是车一发♥ 囚犯白X狱警展♥ 言语X骚扰？制服play？♥ 其实我也很吐血，每天脑子里都想开瞳耀车♥ 满脸认真的问一句：总开车是不是不太好？我的车比正文还多，我都慌了





	【瞳耀】新来的狱警是个美人

"哎，说是要送过来一个危险分子，别监都不敢接收。"王韶也算得上监狱通了，打听小道消息的本事堪称第一，这不正拉着新来的狱警炫耀他的本领。  
"是连环杀人还是变态分尸？"新来的狱警面若潘安，星眸皓齿，微微上翘的嘴角总给人一种和煦如风的儒雅。  
"嗨，何止，这位主可是个人物，父辈全是警界风云人物，大哥是黑手党，入狱时后面跟着八辆跑车一路护送，知道的是犯事了，这不知道的还以为是去参加警局宴会呢。"王韶抓着他的手臂一边说着，一边暗想谁说只有女子才配得上赏心悦目这四个字？  
"他犯了什么事？"他随手拿起一本心理学杂志，其实王韶还不知道，这个新来的狱警是个心理学博士，空降到此实际上是为了治疗犯人们的心理问题。  
"唔－大概是故意伤人。"王韶的回答模糊不清，"反正就是跟危险的人物，你见到他就离得远远－"  
"王神通又在科普什么呢？"能把男士警服穿的如此帅气的女子，也就只有面前这位腿精了，"这位英俊的小哥就是新来的心理学家吧？你好，我叫马韩。"  
"展耀。"他伸出修长的手，露出了一截白皙纤细的手腕。  
"心理学家？我说怎么气质那么－"  
展耀听着越渐越远的声音，微微摇了摇头，嘴边的笑意若隐若现，他拿起了桌角上一搭犯人资料，从危险嫌疑犯到普通犯人，逐个分类，清晰详细。  
包sir果然兑现了他的诺言，想必赵爵远在他国听到心理学如今被如此重用也会欣慰吧？  
屏去脑中不请自来的赵爵得意的神情，好似在说好好学，你虽然聪明，还是比不上我的。  
"白羽瞳－罪行空白－"随着薄薄的几页简介发出的声响，他语带疑惑的读着，"危险分子，需单独关闭，有严重的暴力倾向，无需工作，心理疏导等级－五颗星。"  
还真是有些棘手的家伙，他在心里腹诽道，夕阳自己后的余辉，扒在床外，似乎并不想这么干脆地离去，泄了一地的橙红色，些微光点从他浓密的睫毛间穿过，侧面看去，像是架在了彩虹上，被衬的散发出褐黄晶体的眸子移动到资料上的大头照。  
"像个桀骜不驯的小鬼。"他轻声说道，像是一片羽毛悠悠的落到了橙红色的地面上，又随着光亮一点点消失在天际。  
展耀也没想到这么快就和这位风云人物碰上了面，审讯室的墙壁一齐的灰色，单调朴素的桌椅放在正中央，他穿着整齐的坐在一边看着另一边满脸兴致缺缺的男人，目光不知道游弋到了何处，就是不看向他。

他不禁再次从心里腹诽，真是个桀骜不驯的小鬼。

两人的谈话可以说是非常失败，白羽瞳就认定了他拿他没办法，不是挑眉回视，就是低头沉思，除了不回话之外也似乎挑不出什么不对的地方。

“所以，你是个哑巴？”展耀有些负气的将手里的资料整理好放在一起，打算结束这个没有意义的会面。

“你还是个处吧？”白羽瞳的第一句话就把他惹毛了，之前那么苦口婆心威逼利诱的自己简直像是个蠢货。

“打算性骚扰吗？”展耀压下心中的不快，站起身双手拍到桌子的中央，凑过去看着他独特形状的双眸，“口头骚扰我也可以给你加刑！”

白羽瞳勾着嘴角，连带着双眼微眯，散发着一股邪魅气息，他凑到展耀的耳边，“你身上的味儿真香。”

气息顺着他的耳廓传入敏感的耳中，展耀猛地向后站直了身子，白皙的脸衬的耳朵红的好似要滴出了血。

他是个博士，从小的教育里只有学而时习之和宽以待人，暴力在他脑中没有留下一丝一毫的幼根，可此时他却十分想抄起警棍做些打破常规的事。

警棍握在手中时还有些微颤动，他敲了敲桌子，试图唬住白羽瞳，“注意你的态度，你现在是什么身份？”

白羽瞳一把抓住警棍头部，歪着头看向展耀，“我是名犯人，你呢？小处女吗？”

讥笑声刺激了展耀的中枢神经，抓着警棍的手指按住了开关，电流瞬间释放而出，白羽瞳脸部僵硬，手下意识的甩开了警棍，还是受到了不小的影响，力度过大撞歪了桌子，整个人都摔到了地上。

几个狱警听到声音冲了进来，展耀一手拿着警棍，粗喘着气，白羽瞳的双眸像只野兽盯上了猎物似的，隐含危险的直射向展耀，尽管此刻他因为神经麻痹而躺在冰冷的地面上。

展耀过了许久都没办法忘掉白羽瞳当时的眼神，他向后退了几步靠在灰色墙壁上，警棍掉到地上发出闷响声，留下来收拾残局的狱警有些担忧的看着他问道“你还好吧？”

“没事，我自己收拾就好，你先去忙吧，抱歉添麻烦了。”展耀脸色发白，刚刚红透的耳朵也褪了色，他抱歉的笑了笑，不愿承认自己刚才就像是被定在了原地无法动弹。

白羽瞳，真是个恶劣至极的家伙。

“展耀，在监狱的工作还适应吗？”包sir憨厚的声音在电话那边传来，甚至还发出了愉悦的笑声“这次可真是体验生活了吧？犯人可是什么样的都有。”

“唔……工作还好，没什么问题，只不过我想问一个人。”那事已经过去一周时间，他刻意的回避这个人，上岗巡逻时也尽量不去白羽瞳所在的区域，好在那人平时的娱乐项目十分单一，大多数就是在自己的牢房里健身，两人碰面的机会少之又少，“白羽瞳犯的什么罪？”

“你一去就盯上了一条大鱼啊。”包sir虽然话语中含着调笑，却能听出担忧，“还是别去招惹他，你想做调研、治疗心里疾病都没问题，这个人……唔……还是少接触为妙，他不是犯了什么事进来的，而是他家把他送进来的。”

“什么？”展耀噌的从沙发上站了起来，有些局促不安的说“为躲避仇恨？难道是卧底？”

“哈哈哈，小耀你和你爸爸在这方面一点都不像，太拘泥。”包sir笑够了之后，语气又恢复了认真“你也少看点电视剧吧，什么卧底仇恨的，他的确有暴力倾向，又不想把儿子关进安定，所以就把他送进监狱了。”

展耀举着电话走到窗边，清晨人们忙碌的身影，昭示着一天又要开幕，“这算是历练吗？”

“可能是想消消他的煞气？他们白家人的思想也不是一般人能理解的，我本意是想让你治疗治疗他的，不过听说那天你们起了些冲突？”

“嗯……是啊，他的情绪及其不稳定，而且……”展耀舔了舔唇，阳光升到了高处，透过干净的玻璃窗，折射在他唇边闪着一个光点，“没什么，我就是想问一下。”

“真没事？可能你不记得了，你还和白羽瞳小时候一起玩过呢。”包sir后面再说了什么他也没听太清楚，知道客气的挂了电话，那句你们从小一起玩过一直环绕在脑中。

他一点也记不得，生命的起点还有这一号难搞的人物。

展耀穿着深蓝色警服，得体的像是量身定做一般的，腰上挂着警棍，皮带束出纤细的腰身，从后看去，挺直的背部，凹凸有致的腰与臀，再往下便是一双笔直的长腿，但凡露出来的肌肤都充满了白皙诱人的气息，犯人们最近躁动的很，但凡是展耀值班，就一定会看到大批犯人聚集在展耀所巡逻的地方，下流的目光与黄腔络绎不绝的像是热浪朝着他滚来。

“报告展sir！”犯人的衣服基本没有端正得体的，穿在身上流里流气的“您的三围是多少啊？”

“怎么？现在不考虑减刑问题，开始研究男人的身体了吗？”展耀习惯性的挑起眉，眨了下眼看过去，长睫从侧面看去卷翘曲长，黑曜石般的眸子，装满了星子，不动自带一股挑逗的意味。

“唔！”犯人那瞬间不知道该捂住鼻子还是裤裆。

“报告展sir！”另一个犯人语气带着猥琐气息，不敢太靠近展耀的身体，从不远处凑过来鼻子，对着空中闻了闻“要是能和展sir秉烛长谈，再加刑两年我也愿意。”

“两年？少了。”展耀装似无意的整了整身上的警服，“至少加十年。”

“报告展sir！”人群中又传来一声，展耀懒洋洋的看过去，听到对方颇有些诗意的道“只可远观不可亵玩焉。”

“诗念得不错。”展耀穿着军靴的脚走在监狱楼道里，踢踏声蔓延开来，牢房里的犯人们全部贴在铁栏杆里向外挤。

路过一间重监牢房，展耀犹豫着停下了脚步，这是唯一一间密不透风的房间，铁门贴墙只有一扇窗子朝着外面。

他的手摩挲在腰间找着钥匙，心突然蹦蹦直跳，听王韶说，白羽瞳从那天开始便被关了禁闭，在自己的牢房里限制了自由，这扇门已经关了两个星期。

不知为何，他很想去问问，还记不记得小时候的事，你为何变成了这样？或许被家里人送到监狱的他，心里所承担的苦痛也不是谁都能体会得到的事，他低叹了口气，想着如果动之以情晓之以理的话，或许有些用。

锁被咔哒一声打开，推开尘封许久的门，除了潮气接踵而来的便是漫天的细尘，他记得报告上写着，白羽瞳及其洁癖，不知在这样的环境里，他又是如何克服的。

牢房里很暗，展耀关上牢门，伸手在潮湿的墙上摸索着电灯的开关，尽管他的武力值为零，来自于直觉上的危机感还是毫不逊色与其他警员，背后突起一层凉意，他蓦地回头看为看清是谁，便被扑到了身后的墙壁上，嘴里发出了闷哼声“唔！”

帽子掉落，发出很小的声响，窗户外照射进来一束光，方方正正的印在方中央，激起的尘土漂浮在光亮中，格外明显。

“展大博士？”白羽瞳将他禁锢在自己与墙之间，贴得很近，略暗的空间里，展耀看不清他的模样，只听到他的声音“自己送上门来了？”

“5781！给我站直！稍息！”展耀没听出自己声音里的不安，他克制着情绪，尽量镇定的喊道。

“哈？”尽管在黑暗中白羽瞳的眸子依旧能看得清，他发出一声怪音，好似在嘲笑展耀的话语，“这里只有你和我，还想用那根棍子电我？”

“白羽瞳！你如果不想加……啊嗯……唔……”展耀皱眉对着面前模糊的人影说道，下体却被一只大手按住揉捏了一把，他只觉腰部一软，只得向后紧贴着墙壁。

“加刑吗？”白羽瞳的手停了下来，却没有移开，“我是怎么进来的，你还没问清楚呢？”

展耀拉住白羽瞳在自己下体的手，很轻易便把他拉开了，刚想说点什么，白羽瞳反手将他的手扣在潮湿的墙壁上，他轻启唇“另一只手也给我。”

“白羽瞳？”展耀有些不解的看向白羽瞳的方向，手挣动不开，在这失去了视力的房间里一切都处于劣势，他开始后悔进来了。

“我可等这一天等了很久了，展耀。”白羽瞳凑过去脸贴着他的脸，温热相触的两人，展耀的脸被对方蹭的热了起来，湿濡的舌灵活的在他耳廓处舔弄。

展耀伸手推拒着白羽瞳的身体，湿气从身后的墙壁渗透入他的警服，一点点钻入他的肌肤里，十分难受。

“白羽瞳你冷静点，我是来唔……只是想看看你怎么……唔……别咬……”展耀的声音越来越小，白羽瞳的舌头将他整个耳朵都舔湿了，那里越来越热烫，甚至延伸到了脸颊。

“没有想……侵犯……呼嗯……你地盘……嗯！”他继续表达着自己的意思，试图让白羽瞳冷静下来。

“呵。”白羽瞳的笑声顺着湿漉的潮气钻入耳中，“这可怎么办？我想侵犯你。”

“唔？”展耀侧过头，想看清白羽瞳说这句话时的表情是否夹杂着玩笑，却什么都没看清，“你什么意思？”

“操你？干你？上你？”白羽瞳的唇向下移动，从肌肤相贴中荡了出来，“你喜欢哪个说法？”

“什……什么？”展耀一时无法反应过来，白羽瞳咬住了他的喉结，他才猛地惊醒，抬腿朝着白羽瞳的重要部位攻击而去。

白羽瞳向后撤了一步，一把捞起展耀的腿死死按住，并且曲起膝盖抬起，对着展耀的下体按压着，还转动了几下，听到对方的抽啼声才停了下来。

“想废了我吗？小处女。”白羽瞳故意摆着他的大腿，按在了墙上，一只脚支撑着身体十分费力，展耀倔强的咬着唇没发出声音。

“白羽瞳，我在给你一次机会，放开我！立刻马上！不然我喊出声，狱警们都进来，你可就罪证确实了！”展耀沉下脸，挣脱不了，冷冷的语气。

“没人告诉你吗？这里的隔音效果有多好？”白羽瞳欺身上前，放下展耀有些发麻的腿，伸手解着他的皮带，“我倒希望你留点力气，一会干你时，叫的大声点。”

“放手！白羽瞳！”展耀抓住白羽瞳欲行凶的手，语气中急促惹得白羽瞳一笑。

“当然会放手，但是要在把你衣服都脱光了以后。”腰带扣啪嗒一声被解开，展耀挣扎的更激烈，“穿着衣服被干更有感觉，你穿制服比任何人都适合。”

两人相互挣动间，展耀的胳膊打在了开关上，灯光顷刻间撒了一屋子亮度，两人均是被刺的闭上了眼，白羽瞳再次睁开眼时，看到的便是裤子堆在脚踝处，两条笔直修长的腿散发着诱惑的气息，上衣却完好的穿在身上，甚至连警棍也好好的挂在腰侧。

他伸手抽出警棍，看了看曾经害自己躺了一小时才缓过来的凶器，随手扔到了地上，展耀的脸上虽然挂着愤怒，但脸颊的红度根本无法掩饰，眼神里的委屈无辜也没有好好的隐藏起来，似乎在质问他为何要做这样的事？

白羽瞳吻上了展耀那张微翘的嘴角，半拖半抱的朝着床走去，两人一齐跌倒，展耀趴在白羽瞳的身上，移开了唇，粗喘着气，挣扎着想站起来。

“别做无用功。”白羽瞳的手从展耀的腰部探入，摸着他的腰窝，又滑到臀部，揉着圆润的双丘。

“你……白羽瞳！”展耀似乎真的没想到白羽瞳这下流的动作，双目圆睁。

白羽瞳抬头看了眼表，“还有两个时辰你就下班了，我们该速战速决宝贝儿。”

展耀被他的力量压倒性的摔到了床上，他看着白羽瞳不急不躁的解着他身上扣子，双腿还不忘桎梏住他的双腿，使他无法逃脱“住手！白羽瞳！”

一个硬物碰到了白羽瞳的手臂，他突然弯起双眼，伸手摸向展耀的警服里，掏出一副泛着银光的手铐，手上一紧，展耀双手被铐在了一起，他惊愕的看着白羽瞳狡黠的笑容，突觉那里满是邪恶。

“宝贝儿，我们开始好好玩吧。”白羽瞳解开了他的警服与衬衣扣子，露出了白皙滑嫩的前胸，两颗乳尖若隐若现的在衬衣边缘。

一把捏住一边的乳尖，展耀双手朝着白羽瞳袭去，手铐发出哗啦哗啦的声响，白羽瞳单手便制止了他的动作，手上越加用力的揉搓着乳尖，看着那里充血变硬，他才停了手。

“唔……”展耀忍着白羽瞳对他双乳的折磨，测过脸埋入了被破抬起的双臂间，呻吟声持续的泄出。

他一手向下滑动，拉起内裤边缘又看着他们弹了回去，如此玩了几次，听到展耀终于忍不住爆了粗口，他才停下手。

“白羽瞳，别……”他咬着他一边立起的乳尖，用牙齿研磨着，听着展耀微弱的求饶声。

“真敏感，像个小处女。”白羽瞳故意刺激展耀，“一会操你的时候，是不是会落红？”

“别说了！白羽瞳你这个混蛋！王八……啊啊……”下体被白羽瞳抓在了手里，狠狠揉了几下，他的腰立刻软了下来，嘴里发出了无助的呻吟声。

深蓝色的制服映衬着他肌肤越发粉嫩，白羽瞳着迷的低下头亲吻着他的胸前，感受到他颤抖的躲避。

内裤下的物件已经硬了起来，白羽瞳扒掉她的内裤，拉开他的双腿，看着藏在深处的穴口，那里似乎知道自己将面对的事实，害怕的收缩着。

“别紧张，放松点才会爽。”白羽瞳敦敦教导着，伸手摸向了那个紧致的地方。

展耀颤了一下，被白羽瞳摸到的触感并不好，他很想逃开，从心里蔓延出的惧怕使得他有些不知所措，瞪着一双像是鹿一般无辜的眸子看向白羽瞳。

下腹一阵热度窜上来，白羽瞳深吸了一口气，双手提起展耀的腿更大力的分开，低下头舔吻着他的臀瓣，灵巧的舌一寸寸的侵袭而来，贴上后穴那一瞬间，展耀崩溃的哭了出来。

“不！不要……白羽瞳……别……不……”他抖着身子，双手互相抓着，“你……你有洁癖……脏……不要……”

“对你没有洁癖。”白羽瞳没有理会展耀的哭喊声，模拟着交媾的动作，一下下的戳刺着展耀的穴心。

“求……不……呜呜……”他双手挡住自己的脸，泪水一粒粒落下。

白羽瞳终于在展耀的求饶声中停下了另类的折磨，抬起头，凑过去吻了吻展耀的唇，伸出两只摸索着擦入了他的后穴，展耀的哽咽声卡在喉咙，任由白羽瞳在他后穴里动着指头。

“呜嗯……别……不！那里……”展耀弹跳了一下，白羽瞳笑着又探入一根手指，对着展耀体内突起的一点持续摩擦着，展耀的呻吟声越来越大，手铐的声响伴着呻吟声，刺激着白羽瞳的感官。

下体硬了起来，展耀从没有过这样的体会，痛苦与快乐两股并存，一起在他的身体里流窜着，拉扯着，冲击着，他摇着头想逃离这种陌生的感触。

白羽瞳抽出的手指上满是淫液，展耀后穴收缩的厉害，喘息声传遍了整间牢房。

“想要我吗？”他低下头看着展耀已经有些迷离的眼，故意问道。

展耀不知该如何回答，皱着眉抿着唇，眼神里却充满了求饶。

泛红的眼角，被下齿要出白圈的唇，无意不在诱惑着白羽瞳暴行，他扶着下体刺穿了展耀的后穴，随着展耀的呻吟声，他也发出了长长的叹息。

“小时候我以为你是个女孩儿，就想着长大后一定要娶你。”白羽瞳一边撞击着展耀的臀部，发出啪啪的声响，一边讲道“我不记得你几岁搬走的，再次见到你居然认不出我来了，真是个小负心汉。”

展耀的泪水向外涌着，他听不到白羽瞳一张一合的嘴里说的什么，被操的狠了就抬起无力的双手推着白羽瞳的胸膛。

他的警服没有被完全脱下，被穿着囚衣的白羽瞳操的浑身无力，质量一般的床铺都发出了吱呀的声响，白羽瞳的体力十分强劲，他不知道现在是几点了，只是觉得快感夹杂着痛不断的向他袭来，他张口求饶，却被白羽瞳的唇吞掉，白羽瞳钻入了他带着手铐的双臂间，吻的热烈。

呻吟声伴着床铺吱呀声，还有肉体间的啪啪声，展耀只觉下体都麻木了，似乎没了知觉般的，下体挺立起来的分身却十分兴奋，被白羽瞳撞的直颤。

白羽瞳深入浅出，每一下都撞在展耀的敏感点上，耳边是无意识的呻吟声，后穴里热烫的他想逃脱。

“白……白羽瞳……唔嗯……哈……停……别……放……放了我……嗯嗯嗯嗯……”展耀闭着眼呢喃着，下体被白羽瞳扣住，他眼角的泪都流不出什么水分，浑身都在颤抖。

“喊我耗子。”白羽瞳开始套弄展耀的分手，循循诱惑道。

“耗……耗子？”展耀微微睁开眼，嘴里还是老实的喊道。

“猫，你是我的猫。”白羽瞳吻着他的唇，激动的操着他的后穴，腰部像是装了蓄电的马达，一下下的打桩似的。

两人几乎是同一时间射出来的，白羽瞳吻住已经有些昏迷的展耀，微微叹息。

郎骑竹马来，绕床弄青梅。

《完》


End file.
